


Drink it up! A Let it go Parody

by LyckyDycky



Series: Let it Go Parodies [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I was bored last night, Let It Go, Let it go parody, Parody, Prussia drinking, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night.. Prussia started to sing in the bar alone in the corner. </p><p>[A Let it go Parody]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink it up! A Let it go Parody

**Author's Note:**

> [Let it Go Parody]
> 
> I was pretty bored last night... It might be slightly off beat.

The beer glows yellow on the table top  
Not a drunk to be seen  
A table of isolation  
And it looks like.. I'm drinking alone 

The people are laughing in this echoing bar.  
Couldn't keep it in, everyone doesn't know I tried...

Don't drink it all, don't show off  
Be the good boy you always had to be  
Now Stop, calm down, don't let them know!  
Well know they've seen!

Drink it up! Drink it up!  
Can't hold it back anymore!  
Drink it up! Drink it up~  
Finish it up and slam it down. 

I don't care  
What they were going to say  
Let my kidney die  
The negatives never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seems fine  
And the people that once controlled me  
Can't stop me anymore

It's time to see how much i can drink  
To test the limits and break through  
No stop, No end, No nagging for me  
I'm Free! 

Drink it up! Drink it up!  
I'll rise like a great Prussian!  
Drink it up! Drink it up!  
You'll never see me stop!

Here I'll drink  
And Here i'll stay  
Let the beer continue 

My awesomeness flurries though the air into the table  
My mind is spiraling in awesomeness all around  
And one more drink keeps me going like an icy blast  
I'm never going to stop  
The past is in the past!

Drink it up! Drink it up!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Drink it up! Drink it up!  
The awesome Prussian is here 

Here I drink  
In the light of the moon  
Let the drinks come on  
The haziness never bothered me anyway


End file.
